


Need You More Than You Thought

by RoadFar



Series: 鬼泣 系列 [8]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadFar/pseuds/RoadFar
Summary: 一个哥视角的VD车合集想到什么就会写什么





	1. Sleep Tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5VD，水煎蛋，诶嘿  
> 没赶上520也没赶上521，就随便吧！  
> （ao3还是521）

　　但丁的心里住着一个8岁的孩子。

　　他坐在沙发上，对着维吉尔招手说：“维吉尔，你过来一下，坐在我边上。”

　　他说的很笃定，好像压根没想过维吉尔如果拒绝他会怎么样——但维吉尔也确实没理由拒绝他，但丁很清楚这一点，他的哥哥是几乎不会拒绝他的。

　　维吉尔放下了手里的书，从办公桌后的椅子上站起身，走到沙发边，坐在了但丁拍了又拍的地方。自从他跟着但丁回到他的事务所，一天中办公桌后的椅子有一半的时间会被维吉尔占据，他的弟弟对乱七八糟的委托工作越发的不上心了，倒是维吉尔，有了很多的时间，可以感受一下被禁锢在这个位置上的所有念想。

　　维吉尔坐在但丁身边，看着斜靠在沙发上的但丁，他刚想开口问但丁要干什么，但丁就朝他靠了过来，伸手搂住了他的脖子。

　　“嘘，”但丁把维吉尔拉到自己身上，抱紧了他，自己的脑袋枕在了维吉尔的肩膀上，“不要动，让我抱一下。”

　　一个巨大的活体抱枕——维吉尔很快弄清了自己此刻的身份。几十年过去了，这一点但丁却一点都没变，他从小就喜欢抱着维吉尔睡觉，也只有抱着他才能睡着。在维吉尔不在的这几十年里，他能好好睡觉吗？

　　维吉尔的思考只持续了十秒就被打断了——但丁睡着了，呼吸变得平缓又绵长，微微起伏的胸口碰撞着维吉尔的胸膛。

　　但丁根本不在乎被他当做抱枕的人是不是舒服。维吉尔维持着一个非常别扭的姿势，他扭头看着靠在自己肩上的但丁，他的双眼紧闭，睫毛随着呼吸轻轻颤动，甚至还在砸吧嘴——难以置信，就这么一会儿功夫，他已经开始做起大快朵颐的美梦了——就连他这毫无防备的睡姿都和8岁的他无异。

　　但他的身体不是。

　　他的身体熟透了，散发着诱人的香味——这是维吉尔完全无法抗拒的。

　　恶魔对力量有着无限的渴望，人类想要追寻从未说出口的爱意。这两者合为一体后，情欲终于诞生了。

　　维吉尔心生遗憾，他错过了但丁从青涩到成熟的一整个过程。不过幸好他没有继续错过下去，20年的欲望累积在一起，他现在一秒都不想再等了——何况还是但丁先发出的邀请。

　　维吉尔伸出手，轻轻地搂在了但丁的腰上。但丁还穿着那件应当是黑色但被洗得都有些发白的衬衣，鬼知道他什么时候买的又穿了多久，这衣服明显小了，绷在但丁的身上，胸部被顶了起来撑大了一圈。维吉尔的手移到了但丁的胸口，他压在上面，随着但丁的呼吸起伏了几次，然后他就开始揉弄了起来，隔着布料找到了乳头的位置，只要稍稍搓几下，那两颗小巧的乳头就会受到感召，挺立起来，硬硬地顶起布料，在维吉尔的手指拨弄下颤抖。

　　维吉尔看着但丁，他的眼球在眼皮下快速地动着，不知道他这会儿梦到了什么。维吉尔捏住了凸起的乳尖，但丁只是发出了轻轻的哼哼，他甚至挺起了胸，把自己的乳头往维吉尔的手掌里送——维吉尔满意地亲吻了但丁的耳根。

　　这很公平。人肉抱枕讨要一点补偿是应该的，但丁也很明白这个，即便他是在睡梦里。

　　维吉尔轻轻拉开了勾着他脖子的但丁的双手，按在了他的身体两边。他的气息足够让但丁安睡了，维吉尔扶着但丁的身体把他放平在沙发上，自己俯身撑在他身上。他捏着但丁的下巴，但丁的嘴唇微微张开，唇瓣好像永远是湿的，永远在渴求着下一个吻。维吉尔当然会满足他，他低下头去咬着他的下唇把唇瓣拉开，舌尖顶了进去，挤开了没有合拢的牙齿，探进了口腔里。他挑逗着但丁的舌头，但丁有些费劲儿地呼吸着，舌头被挑起，与维吉尔的纠缠在了一起，没有一点力气，只能被维吉尔卷走了所有的津液。

　　维吉尔抚弄着但丁的脸颊，在他的要求下但丁终于刮了刮自己的脸，但他的胡子长得实在太快了，这会儿胡茬又冒出了头，拇指下的触感毛毛躁躁。维吉尔把拇指塞进了但丁的嘴里，按压着但丁的舌头，那条没什么力气的舌头条件反射地缠了上来，舔弄着维吉尔指腹的茧，好像他这么做能把那里舔软下来。

　　维吉尔把手指抽了出来，湿漉漉的拇指按在了但丁的胸口，从上往下拖动，在衣服上划出一道湿润的痕迹。但丁只是稍稍摆了摆身体，他的胸也跟着晃动，被撑着的衬衣实在太束缚了，维吉尔撩起衣服下摆往上拉，拉到了但丁脖子下面，让他的胸膛完全裸露了出来。作为一个男人，但丁的奶子大得有些惊人了，浑圆挺翘，常年掩藏在布料下，白得简直发光，就算躺着都能挤出深深的乳沟，中间铺陈着银白色的胸毛。天知道他是怎么练的——维吉尔也从没见过他做什么针对性的锻炼，现在这对得到解放的奶子更舒服地晃了晃，维吉尔伸手握住了，拇指用力按了下去，但丁轻轻呻吟着，没有使劲儿的胸肌又软又弹，维吉尔松手后，被按下去的奶子立刻就恢复了原状。

　　维吉尔低下头去咬住了一侧的乳头，那颗小小的肉粒被他的舌头舔弄后立刻胀大了，甚至更硬了。维吉尔合拢牙齿咬住了乳头，齿间碾摩着乳头表面的每一寸，但丁开始蠕动身体，他晃动着胸脯，不知道是想摆脱维吉尔的含弄，还是遭受冷落的另一侧也想被这样关照一番——维吉尔保持着吮咬的姿势抬眼看向但丁的脸，他期待着但丁的苏醒，但他的眼睛仍旧紧紧闭着，好像发生在他身上的一切都与他无关，只有耳根和嘴唇这些被亲吻过的地方透出了有些异常的艳红色。

　　维吉尔舔够了乳头，抬起身欣赏自己留下的痕迹。被又舔又咬的乳头肿大了好几倍，表皮甚至被咬破了，红得快要滴血，可怜兮兮地随着但丁的呼吸起伏颤抖，就连底下粉红色的乳晕都跟着充血鼓起。维吉尔用食指和中指拨弄了几下，但丁微微侧过身去躲避他的碰触，维吉尔收手放过了他，抬起了自己的身体。

　　他的小腹下，裤子被撑起了好大一块。维吉尔解开裤子，拉下内裤，完全勃起的阴茎立刻弹了出来，坚挺，灼热，迫切地寻求着纾解之道。维吉尔按着但丁的身体，骑在了他的腰上，沉甸甸的阴茎落在但丁的双乳之间。他挺了挺腰，龟头摩擦着乳沟间的胸毛向上挺动，几乎要抵上但丁的下巴，然后又回退，在乳沟底摩擦着阴茎的下侧，维吉尔的呼吸急促了起来，他将手覆盖在阴茎上，另一手捏着但丁一侧的奶子往中间挤，他继续摆动着腰，让阴茎在用手和奶子围出的狭道内进出，柔软又有弹性的奶子从两侧按摩着他的阴茎，这实在很舒服，铃口都被挤出了前液，随着他的动作滴落在但丁的胸口，濡湿的胸毛被维吉尔揉弄着，结成一绺一绺的，在鼓胀的胸口随着拖动的阴茎卷曲，但丁的胸口被弄得狼狈不堪。

　　但丁有些呼吸不畅，他开始挣动，被维吉尔压着的双手无意识地缩了起来。维吉尔抓紧了他的手，俯下身去舔他的胸口，顺着乳沟一直向下，舌尖缓缓滑过腹肌，柔软的，没有一丝紧张的肌肉被舌尖压下又迅速弹起，但丁的身体剧烈地颤抖了一下，等维吉尔的舌头伸进他的肚脐时，但丁的呻吟声变得更大了，他几乎就要醒了，但也许现在正被困在不知真假的梦境里，维吉尔抬起头，但丁的裤子也早就被顶起一大团了，欲望可不管他是不是在做梦，欲望只顾着在裤子底下疯狂地叫嚣。

　　解救弟弟是哥哥当仁不让的义务，维吉尔毫不费力地就脱掉了但丁的裤子，拉开他的双腿把自己的身体挤了进去。但丁体积可观的阴茎躺卧在他的小腹上，粗长的茎身散发着热量，底下毛茸茸的阴囊胀鼓鼓的，被维吉尔握在了手里揉弄。但丁发出了断断续续的呻吟，他挺起下身往维吉尔的掌心里顶，掌心的那些操刀而成的茧刮擦过阴囊脆弱的表面，立刻换来但丁的颤抖。

　　维吉尔握着阴茎开始缓慢地搓动，从底下撸到顶端，拇指推挤敏感的下侧，手指箍着冠状沟挤压，再推上龟头，挤弄着顶端的铃口。但丁喘得更厉害了，他的手伸到了自己的小腹上，但立刻被维吉尔捉住了，握在一起，按在他的胸口。他毫无反抗的意思，只是不住地蠕动着身体，下身摇晃着顶撞维吉尔的手，被挤压的阴茎吐出前液，弄湿了他小腹上的阴毛，银色的毛发被推出了一条痕迹，前液越流越多，甚至顺着茎身往下滑落，一路濡湿了会阴，汇聚到正不住收缩的肛口。

　　半魔的身体恢复得很快，这有时候也让人苦恼。维吉尔抬起但丁的下身，食指轻轻触碰着穴口的褶皱，他昨天晚上还把但丁操到腿都快要合不拢，现在扩张的工作又得从头做起。好在但丁的水总是流得很多，他的前液随着微微抽动的阴茎源源不绝地流下来，维吉尔用沾湿的食指顶开收紧的穴口探了进去，但丁的身体重重抖了一下，被侵犯的感受似乎终于要压过梦境对他的控制，他的身体扭动了起来，维吉尔皱着眉头，将中指也插了进去，两个手指弯曲着探索后穴内腔，将穴口尽力撑大，反复抽插，直到他终于丧失耐心——他抽出手指，扶着自己的阴茎，顶开穴口，慢慢推了进去。

　　习惯了被操的后穴就算依然很紧，也在竭力打开内腔，让维吉尔的进入可以更顺畅一些。可即使这样，但丁的身体依然紧得让维吉尔快要失控。他压着但丁的大腿根，将自己的腰用力前挺，但丁不住呻吟着，两手摸向了自己的两腿之间，维吉尔抓着他的手去摸自己正在抽插的阴茎，刮到茎身的指尖就像电流涌过，维吉尔的身体都随之一颤。他抬高但丁的下身，抽出阴茎，龟头抵着前列腺的位置猛烈撞击，但丁的下身突然一下子缩紧了，他的身体一个劲儿地颤抖，被抬高的屁股也猛地夹紧了。

　　“呜……嗯啊……”带着哭腔的呻吟无法克制地从但丁的喉咙口涌了出来，他缓慢又茫然地睁开眼睛，看到正扶着他的下身在他两腿间不停摆腰的维吉尔，每一次他挺腰，都能让但丁的神志近乎消散。

　　“要这样操你才能醒是么？”维吉尔笑了笑，抵着前列腺又猛攻了几下，但丁难受地扭过头去，下身颤抖得更加厉害了。

　　但丁显然还没清醒，甚至还没弄明白维吉尔在对他做些什么；迷迷糊糊的状态下，平时会有的忍耐与从容也不复存在，有的只是最直接的反应。前列腺高潮让他苦不堪言，身体被推上快感的顶峰，精神被梦境与安宁拉拽着，而给与他这些的是同一个人，维吉尔几乎要把他撕成两半。

　　但丁渐渐感觉到了，有个又硬又热的东西在不停地侵犯他，抵着前列腺的位置震动，快感完全主宰了他的身体，他一点力气都试不出来。他只能低下头，被抬高的下身直接出现在他的眼前，他看到自己的阴茎，直直地在小腹上挺立着，随着他被人不停侵犯的动作而晃动着，顶端的铃口已经完全失控，前液一个劲儿地往外流，垂落在他的小腹上，很快有一只手抚了上来，将流在茎身上的前液都擦到了掌心里，然后这只手朝着但丁的脸伸了过来，按在了他的嘴上。

　　维吉尔停下了对但丁的折磨，他调整了自己下身的位置，将阴茎猛地插进深处，粗大的茎身撑开了紧缩的内壁，被迫张开的内腔层层叠叠地包裹了上来，又被他轻易推开，他顶着深处末端的肠壁，一边感受着但丁体内的蠕动，一边俯身到但丁身上，将手掌里蓄着的前液都擦进了但丁的嘴里。

　　“好喝吗？”他低下头，看着仍旧神志不清的但丁小心伸出舌尖舔着他的掌心——就好像在尝什么很烫的东西，他的舌头只是碰了一下维吉尔的手掌就立刻缩了回去，只是维吉尔不会给他任性的机会，他的食指和中指挤开了但丁的嘴唇，让他没法合拢嘴巴，两只强硬的手指捉住了逃回去的舌头，夹住了往外拉。

　　“好喝吗？”维吉尔又问了一次，一边挺了一下自己的腰。他的阴茎向上顶，指向但丁的小腹，用力挺动的时候，但丁柔软的腹肌都被顶得凸起了一小块。

　　“嗯……哈啊……”没法控制舌头就没法讲话，但丁费劲儿地张大了嘴，只能发出语义不详的语气词。他可怜兮兮地眨了眨眼睛，无法自控让他眼底起了雾，雾气迅速弥漫，无法再被承载后就从眼角涌了出来，泪水顺着脸颊滑落，迅速隐入他已经被汗水浸湿的鬓发里。

　　维吉尔很着迷地看着但丁无声地哭泣。他这样子就好像维吉尔强迫他吃了他不喜欢吃的蔬菜——他的意识好像回到了8岁，尽管这会儿他正在挨操，又或者，这就是他放下所有戒备，愿意展示给维吉尔看的“柔软的肚皮”。

　　“喝下去。”维吉尔对但丁下了要求，他的弟弟也只能伸出舌头，把维吉尔掌心的体液都给舔干净了。维吉尔低下头亲了一下他的嘴唇，对他说：“乖孩子。”但丁立刻抬起下巴向他索取更多的吻。

　　维吉尔奖励一般多亲了但丁一会儿，他抬起身时但丁很是不舍，明明嘴唇已经被维吉尔咬肿了，还仰着脑袋想要追过来。维吉尔按住了他的肩膀，手指在但丁柔软的胸脯上抚过，他抬起但丁的双腿，压在他胸前，对他说：“自己抱住。”

　　但丁没有动弹，现在维吉尔也不好判断他是真的意识涣散还是故意撒娇——不过这都不重要，维吉尔拉起但丁那双几乎被他自己遗忘了的手，让他搂着他自己的膝盖弯，将双腿往两边拉，被侵犯的下身在他面前彻底打开。

　　粗大的阴茎抵在他的小腹上，龟头落在肚脐的位置，张开的铃口仍旧在往外冒水，底下的阴囊绷得紧紧的，还在轻轻颤动，会阴早就湿透了，随着他急促的呼吸鼓动，这会儿正被维吉尔操着的肛口正可怜地大张着，穴口的褶皱早就被撑平了，维吉尔推着自己的阴茎继续进入，但丁难耐地呻吟着，穴口一阵收缩，维吉尔也轻轻喘气，但丁咬得实在太紧了。

　　维吉尔抓着但丁的奶子，将自己缓缓抽出，他盯着自己插入的位置，看到穴口位置甚至有艳红的软肉因为他退出的动作被带出来了一些，闪着淫糜的色泽，随着他的下一次挺入而又被顶了回去。他的每次挺入都能换来但丁的呻吟，他很艰难地抓着自己的腿，手指都没了力道，但他知道他好好做的话，维吉尔会给他奖励的，他睁着湿润的眼睛盯着维吉尔，满心期待着他因为自己做得够好而给出奖赏。

　　“喜欢我操你吗？嗯？”维吉尔没有停下动作，他慢慢地摆动腰，每一次都将阴茎抽出到几乎全部抽离，只有龟头还被贪吃的后穴紧紧咬着，然后再尽根顶入，狰狞的茎身重重擦过前列腺，挺到深处，交错而来的快感足以给但丁错觉，维吉尔灼热的阴茎几乎顶穿了他的身体。

　　但丁嘴里迷迷糊糊地喊着：“维吉、维吉……”维吉尔压低了身体，咬着他没法合拢的唇瓣问他：“你要跟我说什么？”

　　但丁眼神迷离，他缓慢地眨眼，一边急促地呼吸着，一边就像喝醉了酒一样说：“我……爱你……”

　　维吉尔恍惚了几秒，他依稀记得这是只属于8岁但丁的坦率，在那之后他们再也没有互相倾诉过爱意。

　　维吉尔掐住了但丁的腰，开始猛烈插入，他凶狠地摆腰，原本梳得一丝不苟的头发都垂下了一绺，随着他的动作在他额角轻轻晃动。

　　“你爱我什么？”维吉尔追问，但丁舔了舔自己的嘴唇说：“爱……啊、啊……爱你的……全部……”

　　“全部……等于没有，”维吉尔喘了口气，低头亲了但丁的嘴唇，“要说具体的。”

　　“爱你的……舌头……”但丁张开嘴，伸出自己的舌头，维吉尔立刻含住了，将自己的舌头也递了过去，与但丁纠缠在了一起，他用力吮吸着，几乎把但丁肺里的空气都吸尽了，但丁痛苦地呜咽着，维吉尔才放开了他，自己也气喘吁吁。

　　“还有吗？”维吉尔挺腰深入，阴茎撞进最深处，龟头抵着结肠瓣，反复磨蹭，“只爱这个吗？”

　　但丁已经很难正常发声了，他嗯嗯啊啊了好一会儿，终于把最后的几个词吐了出来：“还有……你的……老二……操我……”

　　“好孩子。”维吉尔缓慢地使力，半魔的阴茎开始胀大，突破了结肠瓣，顶进了结肠里。但丁的身体猛地颤抖起来，胸口挺起，乳头充血高高挺起，他惊叫着，维吉尔的阴茎隔着肠壁直接撞上他的精囊，汹涌的高潮直接将他击溃了，但丁的下半身一个劲儿地抽搐，内壁绞紧了侵犯其中的肉棒，挤压带来的快感让维吉尔的脑中也一片空白。

　　他立刻就射了，精液全都直接灌进了但丁的结肠里，猛烈而又浓稠的精液冲刷着他的身体内部，几乎将他的肚子都给灌得鼓了起来。但丁根本抱不住自己的腿了，他的全身都在发颤，他的阴囊不住收缩，挤压着精液从铃口喷射而出，猛烈得足以让他头晕目眩，白色的体液飞溅到他和维吉尔的胸口，不知道持续了多久，射精终于停止了，但丁精疲力尽地瘫软在了沙发上，不再被双手拉着的腿也滑落了下去。

　　维吉尔拉着但丁的手按在他的肚子上，他的阴茎还在里面，他朝上顶了顶，但丁可以隔着自己的肚子摸到那个依然粗大的凶器，甚至还有被堵在里面的精液。但丁轻轻皱了皱眉，小声喊：“维吉尔……？我想……睡觉……”

　　维吉尔抚弄着他的小腹，亲昵地用鼻尖碰触但丁的鼻尖说：“那就睡吧。含着我睡。”

　　他又动了动自己的腰，将阴茎又顶进去了一些，落在外面的阴囊收缩了起来，似乎也想要挤进去。

　　灼人的热度渐渐退去了，现在扎在但丁身体里的是令他安心的温暖。他的眼皮渐渐贴合，维吉尔的嗓音在他的耳边盘绕：“做个好梦。”


	2. The Greatest Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 但丁收到了一个有史以来“最好”的报酬，并且，他找了一个好地方安放这个报酬。
> 
> 超级迟迟迟到的父亲节文_(:з」∠)_

　　但丁接的委托都不是普通的委托，所以，他的客人给的报酬，有时候也不只是钱。

　　他最喜欢的是各种新奇或是稀有的武器，魔具更佳；如果给他送吃的，他也会很乐意接受，尤其是披萨，他对披萨的狂热到了一种匪夷所思的地步，有好几次，一些不怎么入流的客户真的试图就只用披萨来作最终结算，还好都被莫里森发现了；如果要送他一些工艺品作为感谢，但丁其实是没什么兴趣的，他会收下，放在家里的不知道什么鬼地方，什么时候消失的也不是很在意。

　　但这次的这件，他似乎找到了一个完美的安放地点。

　　这是一个与往常无异的下午。维吉尔在事务所大厅里离但丁最远的位置坐下，拿出了他昨天借的书继续看了起来。但丁正在收拾他挂在墙上的纪念品，一个巨大的画框里装着一个完整的小恶魔的躯壳，这貌似是蕾蒂帮他做的，一般恶魔被杀死都会立刻化为灰烬，只有这个完好地保存了下来——但丁踮起脚去擦画框顶部的灰，维吉尔从书前抬起头，看着他的弟弟抬高的衣服下漏出来的腰。

　　就算隔了这么远，维吉尔都能感受到但丁的气息。可能是他吃太多甜食了，一个半魔的身上散发出不可思议的甜味，就像在跟所有恶魔说，这儿有个超好吃的猎物。维吉尔一直认为，但丁那么招惹恶魔，一定和他身上的气息有关，就连维吉尔自己也是会受到蛊惑的“恶魔”之一——也可能是因为他太久没见自己的弟弟了。谁知道呢，总之，离的远些，至少可以让他有时间保持清醒。

　　就在这会儿，维吉尔看着但丁整理画框的背影，很是不满地皱起眉头。但丁就算擦个家具都要扭动他的屁股，真不知道这毛病是什么时候养出来的。

　　门铃响了，但丁一边喊着“马上就来”一边大步流星地往门口走去。其实维吉尔坐着的位置离门口更近，不过但丁没打算叫他去应门。他自己走到门口，拉开门，与门外的人说了几句话，又写了些什么，关上门的时候，带回来一个两手可拿的包裹。

　　“瞧瞧这里面都有些什么……”他一边嘀嘀咕咕，一边往办公桌走去，到了就转身坐在了桌子边沿，将包裹拆了开来，然后，他就露出了吃惊的神情。

　　维吉尔望向他的手里：他从包裹里拿出了……一副眼镜。

　　“你近视吗？我近视吗？我们家有人近视吗？”但丁丢开了包裹，拿着那副眼镜慢慢朝维吉尔的方向走来，自己的视线依然聚焦在手中的物体上。他翻来覆去地观察着，没看出什么蹊跷，打开了镜架，试着往自己的脸上戴，维吉尔轻轻嗤笑一声：“也许是远视。”

　　“别开玩笑了……”但丁将那副眼镜架在了自己的鼻子上——不得不说，这还真是一副挺好看的眼镜，白色的镜架细巧精致，镜片狭长，刚刚好映出但丁浅色的眼睛，他转过身，身后的墙上有个放着黑檀木和白象牙的装饰框，他对着装饰框的玻璃反光照了照，“没有魔力，这就是一副普通的眼镜。”

　　“水晶镜片和象牙镜架——送礼的人倒是很老派。”维吉尔点了点头，这一定是但丁的哪个客户送给他的报酬，只是这家伙对这种普通人视若珍宝的东西毫不敏感，而且他戴着眼镜的样子……也许送他一对耳环，都要比送他眼镜更适合吧。

　　维吉尔试着让自己无视但丁的气息，将心思注入面前的书中。他与那些低等恶魔当然是有区别的，他可以去抵御那一份蛊惑，尽管那个蛊惑的源头根本不知道自己做了什么——他当然不知道，那个罪魁祸首靠近了维吉尔：“送给你吧。”

　　但丁把那副眼镜戴在了维吉尔的脸上。

　　维吉尔的眉头已经足够夹死几只恶魔了，他抬起头，双眼透过那副水晶打磨而成的平光镜片，瞪着但丁——他看见但丁盯着他发呆。

　　“怎么了？”维吉尔克制着自己的语气，他看见但丁脸上转换而过的好几种情绪，不甘，气恼，紧张，恍惚，最后他喃喃道：“……这世界真不公平。”

　　“怎么了？”维吉尔把书合上，放在了一边。他等着但丁继续开口，但丁依然傻傻站着：“我是说……很合适。你戴很合适。”

　　但丁直愣愣地盯着维吉尔的脸看，尤其是他的眼睛。他的视线就这么汹涌地撞了过来，维吉尔照单全收了，他喜欢看但丁这样，他的弟弟的眼睛是从来不会撒谎的，比他本人拙劣的撒谎技巧还要坦率，他很着迷地看着维吉尔的眼睛，就像在看什么宝物似的。

　　维吉尔很受用。不如说，他对这种凝视甘之如饴。

　　维吉尔将翘起的腿放下，轻轻拍了拍自己的膝盖：“来。”

　　但丁和他靠得很近，他的脚尖就抵着维吉尔的脚尖。他往前走了一小步，在维吉尔的膝盖上坐下，抬起双手，手肘搭在了维吉尔的肩上，他的下巴搭在自己的手背上，在能看清维吉尔的最近的距离继续端详他的眼睛，过了好一会儿才又开口：“维吉尔？你记得吗？”

　　“记得什么？”

　　“小的时候……我们偷偷拿了爸爸的单片镜，”但丁的视线黏在维吉尔的眼睛上，他缓慢地眨动着双眼，“我根本戴不上……我根本不知道那玩意儿要怎么戴住。但是你就知道怎么用眼睛夹住镜片。”

　　他伸出一根手指，从镜框下面绕过去，轻轻描摹着维吉尔的下眼眶：“你现在看起来就像爸爸。”

　　维吉尔差点要被自己的呼吸给噎住了。他抓住但丁的手说：“别说这话。你这样我要硬不起来了。”

　　但丁听清维吉尔说的后，几乎要跳起来，但维吉尔提前抓住了他的腰。他轻轻挣扎着抗议：“嘿！你是个变态吗？”

　　他说这句话的时候是笑着的——像是默许了一种新的游戏的开启，维吉尔捏住但丁的下巴问：“怎么，你不愿意玩吗？”

　　“……我当然愿意，”但丁倾身过来，在维吉尔的嘴唇上亲了一下，“所以，是你要演爸爸？还是我来演尼禄？”

　　说真的，但丁在扫兴上的天赋也是让维吉尔刮目相看的。他可从没想过在这种时候听到尼禄的名字，这真的能让他瞬间不举。他几乎是恶狠狠地抓住了但丁后脑勺上的头发，迫使他仰起了头：“闭嘴，但丁。现在照我说的做。”

　　“好的，爸爸，你要我——”

　　“我要你闭嘴。”

　　但丁不再说话了，但他还在笑个不停。有什么东西能让这小混蛋彻底闭嘴？

　　维吉尔推了但丁一把，抓着他的头发把他往自己的两腿之间压了下去：“帮我舔。”

　　这是个好主意——在他的舌头忙着取悦维吉尔的阴茎的时候，他就没法说话了。但丁抬起手要拉维吉尔的裤子，维吉尔捉住了他的一只手：“手放到背后。只能用嘴。”

　　但丁抬起眼睛，有些幽怨地看了维吉尔一眼。这当然是演出来的，他又不是第一次这么做了，他将两只手背到了背后，用额头将维吉尔衣服的下摆顶上去，现在他的裤腰完全露了出来。但丁张开嘴，轻轻咬着裤扣拉开，接着咬住了拉链头，慢慢向下拉。他的脑袋拱在维吉尔的小腹上，热乎乎的吐息落在了维吉尔的皮肤之上——他的气息毫无阻隔地包围了维吉尔，维吉尔轻轻地叹了口气。

　　再怎么刻意无视都是没用的。

　　拉链被拉到了底，内裤之下的欲望已经快要绷不住了。但丁张开嘴，咬住了内裤的上边，往外拉了一点后向下拉，维吉尔半勃的阴茎立刻就跳了出来，擦过了但丁的脸颊。但丁将内裤一直拉到最下面，现在，这根欲望的化身完全展露了出来，他抬起头，在顶端落下了一个轻柔的吻，然后就张开嘴，将整个龟头都含了进去。

　　但丁的嘴里又热又软，那条勾人的舌头在不说话的时候可从来不会让维吉尔失望。舌尖抵着铃口舔过，接着就开始刺激冠状沟，但丁将阴茎吞得更深入了一些，他收拢的嘴唇从茎身表面擦过，龟头渐渐滑向深处，碰触到了喉咙口。

　　维吉尔的手按在但丁的后脑勺上，轻轻压了压，让自己的阴茎顶开了他的喉咙口，插到了更为狭窄的喉管里。但丁吞咽着口水，他的喉管缩紧，不断地挤压着维吉尔。维吉尔将自己抽出一些又再度顶入，但丁挤得他下身胀痛，阴茎立刻又大了一圈。他俯视着跪在自己两腿之间的但丁，他的弟弟屏住呼吸将他吞入到最深处，鼻尖抵着自己的小腹，穿插进了银色的耻毛之间，嘴唇撞上了饱胀的阴囊。维吉尔伸出手去摸但丁的喉咙，他的喉咙显然被撑满了，几乎可以隔着他的脖子碰触到自己深入的阴茎——这想法侵占了维吉尔的思维，让他几乎没法思考，他抓着但丁的脑袋把自己抽了出来，但丁显然没有做好准备，维吉尔的突然抽离让他的呼吸都乱了，他猛地咳嗽着，嘴角牵出的丝线还挂在维吉尔的阴茎上。

　　维吉尔托着但丁的下巴让他抬起头，等他顺过气了，维吉尔用拇指擦了擦但丁嘴角的液体。但丁正眼角泛红地看着他，大概是刚才咳嗽引发的应激反应，但他的表情看起来有些迷糊。维吉尔伸出一只脚，轻轻分开但丁的双腿，抵上了他的两腿之间，但丁发出微弱的呜呜声——他倒是记得“闭嘴”，只是抬着眼睛看着维吉尔，眼神里都是渴望，维吉尔的脚稍稍使力，他的眼睛都眯了起来。

　　“让你舔都能让你硬。”维吉尔捏着但丁的脸颊晃了几下，接着就把他拉了起来。但丁分开双腿，重新跨坐在了维吉尔的膝盖上，他往前靠了靠，让自己胀鼓鼓的小腹与维吉尔的紧紧相贴，甚至有些撒娇地蹭了蹭。

　　维吉尔把他拉到自己面前，咬住但丁的嘴唇细细地亲吻他。但丁渴求这个吻很久了，他很沉醉地含住了维吉尔递过来的舌头，细细地描摹着整个舌头的形状，并引导他进到自己的口腔深处。维吉尔舔弄着他嘴里的每一寸角落，咬着但丁的唇瓣迫使他将嘴张大，他掠夺着但丁肺里的空气，靠得近一些，再近一些——直到但丁撞上了他戴着的眼镜。

　　维吉尔抬手要摘掉眼镜，但丁抓住了他的手。他小声说：“别拿掉。”

　　“……你倒是玩上瘾了？”维吉尔不知道但丁看到的自己到底是什么样的，但他好像挺沉迷其中的，这就够了，维吉尔拍了拍但丁的脸颊说，“但你没听话。我让你闭嘴的。”

　　但丁舔了舔自己的嘴唇。他焦躁地又往前蹭了蹭，维吉尔按住了他的小腹，把他衬衣的衣摆拉了起来：“咬住这个。”

　　但丁很听话地咬住了自己的衬衣，现在，他的整个胸膛都暴露了出来。维吉尔捏着他两边的乳头轻轻搓弄，一边对他说：“喜欢我这样玩你，是不是？”

　　但丁缓慢地点头，他咬着自己的衣服尽力抬头，将胸膛往前送，让自己的两个奶子可以更紧地被维吉尔握在手里。他的身体轻轻颤抖着，胸脯随着呼吸起伏，被玩弄的乳头很快就硬了，在维吉尔的掌心下挺立，维吉尔抓握着他的奶子向中间挤压又放开，掐着乳肉轻轻抖动，但丁的嘴里呜咽着，无法控制的口水将被咬着的衣角都濡湿了。

　　他依旧将双手背在背后——也不知道他是用脑子的哪一个部分的理智在控制着自己，毕竟这会儿他的身体都开始泛红了，情欲早就爬满了他全身。维吉尔腾出一只手去解开但丁的裤子，把他的阴茎也给解放了出来，那根被禁锢许久的性器委委屈屈地顶在维吉尔的小腹上，顶部的铃口不停地涌出前液，随着他微微颤抖的身体，涂抹在维吉尔的身上。

　　维吉尔稍稍向后躺了躺，将但丁的裤子褪到他的膝盖弯，然后拉着他的下身让他骑跨在了自己的小腹上。他的阴茎被但丁的会阴部分压着，龟头抵着但丁的阴囊。维吉尔抓着但丁的腿前后动了动，但丁立刻开始前后摇晃身体，他夹紧了双腿，不住磨蹭着维吉尔的阴茎，下身的高热透过皮肤传了过来，紧紧压在维吉尔欲望之上，简直想要就这么将他榨出来。

　　维吉尔拍了一下但丁的屁股：“想我操你吗？”但丁吞咽着自己的悲鸣，维吉尔抓着他的臀部向左右两边掰开，“那就自己准备好。”

　　但丁显然有些为难，维吉尔拉出了他一直咬着的衣服，示意他自己舔湿手指。但丁立刻就将三个手指伸进了嘴里，就像在舔弄肉棒一样反反复复地舔弄着自己的手指，视线没有一秒离开过维吉尔——但丁的眼睛不会撒谎，他的欲望已经融进他的气息里，将维吉尔彻底给浸透了。

　　他舔够了，将手指抽了出来，手指和嘴唇都被唾液完全浸润，闪着非常淫荡的光泽。维吉尔重新把衣服下摆塞进了但丁的嘴里，撩高了他的衣服，一边揉着他的胸，一边看着但丁抬高了屁股在扩张自己的后穴。

　　他的下身还在维吉尔的阴茎上蹭着，时不时地抽动着，大概是因为扩张的手指碰到了前列腺。维吉尔拍着他的屁股警告他：“可别把自己操到射了。”但丁立刻深吸一口气，咬紧了衣服，加快了手里的动作。没用多久，他大概是再也坚持不住了，落在股间的硕大肉棒搅得他快要发疯，但丁抽出了手指，嘴里呜呜叫着，将身体往前挪。

　　维吉尔的耐心也快要耗尽了，这种提议对他自己也没什么好处，但能欣赏到弟弟乖乖照做的神情还是为他增添了愉悦。他将手轻放在但丁的大腿上，对他说：“自己坐上去。”

　　得到了允许指令的但丁立刻就抬高了自己的下身，他握着维吉尔的阴茎，抵着自己的后穴，慢慢往里顶。显然他的扩张不够彻底，龟头刚刚挤入穴口就让两人都呻吟出声，维吉尔只能自己扶住了阴茎，顶着但丁的后穴往里挺入。

　　这过程简直有些折磨人了，半魔的甬道火热又拥挤，尽管但丁的意志在欢迎维吉尔的进入，但他的身体还没完全准备好，阴茎一寸寸地突破内壁层层堆叠而来的挤压，最后失去了耐心的维吉尔抓着但丁的胯用力下压，让自己直接顶到了深处。但丁几乎要失声大叫，他紧紧咬着衣服才让自己没有失态，但衣角几乎要被他咬穿了，濡湿的痕迹也越来越大，无法再被吸收的唾液继续要沿着衣角滴落。

　　维吉尔皱紧了眉头，他的弟弟实在太紧了，每次操他，最初的这个时刻都很难熬，他的身体紧得他简直可以马上射了，但这当然不够，维吉尔还想要进入更深的地方，将他的弟弟操得全身泛红，让他哭叫着到达高潮。维吉尔挺了挺腰，让阴茎抵住了肠壁震动了几下，但丁的身体立刻就坐不稳了，他几乎要倒在维吉尔身上，被维吉尔抵在胸口的手撑住了。

　　维吉尔从但丁的嘴里把快要被咬碎的衣角给拉了出来。他抚弄着但丁的嘴唇，但丁骑在他身上晃动身体，阴茎在他的身体里四处磨蹭，他的嘴里泄出断断续续的呻吟。

　　现在他的后穴终于渐渐适应了，可以将维吉尔吞得更深，肠壁的纠缠抚慰爽得维吉尔头皮发麻。他随着但丁晃动身体的节奏轻轻挺腰，粗大的阴茎反复摩擦着前列腺的位置，刺激得但丁全身都在颤抖，他的阴茎更是抖得厉害，前端不停有前液流出来。

　　维吉尔拍了拍但丁的脸说：“碰你自己。”

　　但丁背在身后的手终于得到了解放，他抓着自己的阴茎用力搓弄，偶尔抓着底部的阴囊狠狠挤压，另一只手捏着自己的奶子，他不住地揉弄着，食指抵着乳头反复拨弄，嘴里的呻吟也越来越大。

　　“操得你舒服吗？”维吉尔抓着但丁的双腿将自己用力往里一顶，龟头撞击结肠瓣，但丁的身体重重抽搐了一下，“回答我。”

　　“啊……啊啊……舒服……太深了……”得到解放的但丁毫不吝惜地说着感受，就算这会儿他都不愿错过哪怕一秒凝视维吉尔的时间。他紧紧盯着维吉尔，胸脯挺得更高了，阴茎高高翘起，后穴不住收紧，全身一阵阵地抽动，手臂上的肌肉都鼓胀起来。

　　维吉尔终于明白了过来——他抓着但丁的下巴把他拉近自己，看着弟弟脸上不正常的潮红，维吉尔狠狠顶了一下腰说：“你看着我就要射了？嗯？”

　　“嗯……是的、是的……”但丁张开嘴向维吉尔索吻，他伸出的舌头舔过维吉尔的唇瓣，维吉尔按着他的脑袋用力吻他，放开他后，加快了自己顶弄的速度说：“淫荡。”

　　但丁笑了起来，低下头又在维吉尔嘴唇上落下一个吻：“你……不喜欢吗？我这样……”

　　他将身体坐低，维吉尔的阴茎被他吞到了最深处，后穴一个劲儿地吸着，几乎要把阴囊也吸进去。他骑在维吉尔腰间摇晃着身体，维吉尔硕大的龟头在他体内反复抵触，将他从内部彻底击溃，但丁挺直了腰，似乎觉得这样可以让阴茎更为顺畅地完全操进他的身体里。

　　“你把我吞那么深……”维吉尔喘了口气，但丁的后面开始不住收缩了，他快要射了，而他也不会让维吉尔好过，“想被我操怀孕吗？”

　　“嗯……我想……”但丁迷迷糊糊地说着，“再……深一些……”

　　这犯规了，维吉尔想。说好的，今天但丁必须照他说的做，他可没有提要求的权利。游戏结束了吗？显然没有，维吉尔可不愿在这会儿认输。

　　“求我。”维吉尔捏住了但丁的阴茎根部，但丁的呻吟立刻染上了哭腔。

　　“维吉……”

　　“不许叫名字。”

　　“求你……给我……”

　　但丁乖乖照做了，他的眼睛湿润得能滴出水，就算这样他依然盯着维吉尔的眼睛，也不管自己是不是看得清楚。

　　维吉尔松开了他的阴茎，但丁立刻就射了，他挺着下身，精液全部射到了维吉尔的身上，甚至有一些溅在了他的脸上——当然包括那副眼镜之上。但维吉尔也无暇顾及这些了，高潮让但丁的后面阵阵收紧，维吉尔压着他的双腿把自己的阴茎推入肠道深处，将精液全都灌进了他的肚子里。

　　魔人的精液冲刷着内壁，但丁几乎意识模糊，他的身体向前倒下，维吉尔也终于没有再推拒，任由他倒在自己身上。两人不住喘气，喘息交融，周身的空气都是淫靡的，不知多久之后，但丁终于缓过劲儿来，他抬起头，在很近的距离凝视着维吉尔。

　　良久，但丁的手指轻轻抚过眼镜片，将溅在上面的精液涂抹开。维吉尔的半个视野顿时模糊了，他捉住但丁的手，正打算要摘掉眼镜，但丁的另一只手伸了上来，按住了他的手。

　　“别拿掉，”但丁的声音懒洋洋的，“再让我看一会儿。”

　　维吉尔有些疲惫地叹气：“怎么，你要对着眼镜发情吗？”

　　“对自己有点信心，维吉尔，”但丁笑了笑，压着维吉尔的小腹蹭了蹭，维吉尔软下来的阴茎即将从他体内滑出去时，又因为他的动作而被顶了回去，“我又想要了。”


	3. As Your Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 重新成为一家人从坦诚说出自己的愿望开始。  
> 我流魔人生理学提及……  
> 写了好久好久结果连圣诞节都赶不上就……新年快乐！

　　但丁一直盯着坐在事务所一角正在看书的维吉尔。维吉尔的脚边，靠墙整齐地堆起了一摞摞的书，这都是他断断续续买回来，慢慢积攒起来的。

　　但丁看了一会儿，维吉尔能感觉到但丁的视线从他的身体扫向地上的书，再扫回维吉尔的脸上。维吉尔期待着但丁开口，他的弟弟也终于没有让他失望：“维吉尔？”

　　“嗯。”维吉尔连头都没抬。

　　“维吉尔，你……你想要个自己的房间吗？”

　　维吉尔终于从书中抽回了注意力。他扭头盯着房间另一角坐在办公桌后的但丁，但丁点了点头说：“一个房间。有书架，有床。”

　　其实维吉尔不是很在乎是不是要有一个书架。他通常都是去图书馆借书看，因为记性好，大部分书看完了都能记住，买回来的书都是他精挑细选觉得有反复阅读价值的。对于这些书，如果有一个书架，那自然很好，但如果没有，堆在墙角也没什么不方便的。

　　让他在意的是但丁说的第二个东西。维吉尔把书签夹到手里的书中，合上书页，问但丁：“你的床不够让我睡吗？”

　　“哦，不是，”但丁的手在空中摆了摆，“但你会想要晚上睡前看书吧？就像小时候那样。”

　　这么说好像没错，维吉尔从识字开始就热衷于念一切组合在一起的字母。他踮着脚从书橱里他能够到的最上面的位置抽出随便一本书，那通常都会难读一些，因为爸爸妈妈会把不好念的书放在上层，然后他就会如获至宝地捧在手里念起来，不管去哪儿都带着，睡觉前也要看好几页，直到旁边的但丁闹腾起来，要他赶快躺下抓着他的手。

　　“如果你能有一个自己的房间，”但丁继续说着，“那你可以……继续做你喜欢的事情。书放在书架上也不太容易坏吧？”

　　但丁说得很认真，看起来他想了很久。维吉尔想起小时候他曾经跟妈妈抗议，说但丁老是要打扰他看书，不想跟自己的双胞胎弟弟一起睡。妈妈对但丁说不可以一直打扰哥哥哦，但丁立刻大哭起来，说因为哥哥不肯陪他玩。

　　维吉尔笑了笑：“你一个人睡得着吗？”

　　但丁立刻猛地点头：“我不是小孩子了，维吉尔。”

　　他们确实不是小孩子了，不过，但丁还是花了相当长的一段时间才终于不用抓着维吉尔的手入眠。也许他就是有了这份自信才提出这个建议的，维吉尔决定不再拒绝，他站起身说：“好，什么时候开始弄？”

　　“现在就可以。”但丁也站了起来，脱掉了外套，把袖子又往上卷了卷。

　　但丁对这件事情很上心。他跑到二楼阁楼，把里面的东西都整理了一遍，该扔的扔了，能收起来的装箱子收拾起来，搬到了大厅里后开始打扫阁楼。维吉尔负责刷墙，老破阁楼长久不住人，墙面都斑驳掉落了，他抽出阎魔刀迅速刮平墙面，但丁在旁边看着发愣：“用阎魔刀干这个是不是有点夸张了？”

　　“能干活就行。”维吉尔把刀收起来，拿着滚筒，开始粉刷。

　　几件基本的家具——书架、床、写字桌，都是但丁从与他相识了几十年的邻居手里买来的二手货。几十年前的手艺出奇的结实，经过简单的清理，这些家具都被塞进了阁楼，但丁很热心地用湿布擦干净了表面，维吉尔把书从门厅他的专座边上搬进了书架，在床边的桌上放了台灯，插上电源打开开关，橘色的灯光温暖又迷人。

　　但丁拿了一套新枕头和被子过来——天知道他是什么时候买的，维吉尔确信自己已经控制住了事务所的全部金钱进出，不然这些钱迟早都会变成垃圾食品。但丁拿来的床品很软很轻，他把枕头拍打得膨起，放在床头，看着自己的杰作，很是满意地拍了拍手：“真温馨啊，是不是？维吉尔。”

　　维吉尔还没发话，阁楼那不太牢靠的天窗先耐不住了性子，风透过窗缝钻了进来，发出呜呜的声音。但丁有些尴尬地笑了笑：“哈哈，还是差了一点……那窗户老漏风……”

　　“没关系，”维吉尔看了天窗一眼，“我们不怕冷。”

　　这天吃完晚饭，但丁又张罗着把维吉尔放在门厅平时坐着看书的椅子也给搬上了阁楼。

　　“这儿的斜屋顶有点低。”他解释道，特地把椅子放在了斜屋顶的下边。

　　维吉尔走过去坐在了他的椅子上，但丁往后退了几步：“啊，真是太适合了，”他浮夸地鞠躬行了个退场礼，将手搭在了门把手上，“那么，好好享受吧，维吉尔。”

　　但丁退出房间的时候把门给带上了，这下这个房间就彻底成为维吉尔独有的了。他拿过放在书桌上的书打开看了起来，这房间很舒适，很安静，灯光也很温柔，窗缝的风声偶尔就像伴奏，他甚至翘起了一条腿有节奏地晃荡，但看了会儿就把书放了下来。

　　还是太安静了。安静很好，但有些响动，甚至不时被打断，那更像是在家里。

　　维吉尔很快适应了这个他自己的房间。虽然但丁给他准备了一个靠在背后的枕头，但他还是更喜欢坐在椅子上看书。他晃悠着翘起的腿，慢慢翻动页面，这原本恬静悠然的夜晚突然被一阵忙乱的脚步声给打破了。

　　楼板被踩得嘎吱作响，显然目标是维吉尔的这间阁楼房间。脚步声在房门外戛然而止，对方好像突然迟疑了。维吉尔很有耐心地等待着，他把书签夹进书页，将书放在了桌子上，刻意忽略了门后的呼吸声，把注意力集中在了门把手上。

　　门把手被一下子拧开，但丁闪了进来，随后又把门在他背后关上了。毫不意外，毕竟这屋檐下一共只住了两个人，维吉尔盯着但丁，这位了不起的恶魔猎人这会儿只穿着白色的背心和四角短裤，甚至光着脚，他抱着一个枕头站在门口，假装自己很随意地瞥了维吉尔一眼：“维吉尔？你还没睡吗？”

　　“有进步，”维吉尔赞许地点头，“至少不是踹开的门。”

　　但丁的头发松松垮垮地耷拉在他的脸颊边上，将他的眼睛遮住了一半。他晃了晃脑袋，举起手中的枕头说：“既然你都没睡，我根本不用带枕头过来。”

　　“你来做什么？”维吉尔问他，两只手的手指交叉，摆在他翘起的膝盖上。但丁捏紧了枕头，然后撇了撇嘴：“我怕你睡不着。看来你确实睡不着。”

　　“为什么这么想？”维吉尔更有兴致了，他的身体后仰靠在了椅背上，微微仰着头望着但丁，他的弟弟好像有些局促，但迅速调整了自己的状态，他把枕头扔在了床上，慢慢朝维吉尔走了两步。

　　“好几天了吧……”但丁的手伸进背心的下摆，将衣服轻轻撩了起来，露出他鼓胀的胸膛，他的呼吸不怎么平稳，整个胸脯也随着呼吸而不断地上下起伏，他将背心拉过头顶扔到了一边，没几步路就走到了维吉尔的跟前，“你想操我吗？”

　　这可真是个直截了当的答案。维吉尔看着但丁毫不客气地跨坐在了他的腿上，但气息却有些乱了。维吉尔扶着但丁的腰，拇指轻轻摩挲就能感觉到掌心下传来的战栗，但丁坐直了身体，努力保持着自己的情绪镇定。

　　维吉尔将两条腿尽量放平，好让他的弟弟坐得安稳些，不至于一直在他的腿上来来回回地磨蹭屁股——他握紧了但丁的腰让他没法动弹，然后对着但丁非常快速地笑了一下：“不想。”

　　但丁愣了一下，他想要凑近维吉尔，维吉尔迅速抽出一只手按在了他的脸上。但丁肯定在洗澡的时候刮过脸了，这会儿他的下巴滑溜溜的，看来还真是好好地做了一番准备，维吉尔赞赏但丁的这种自觉，但他还是把但丁轻轻往外推。

　　“真的不想吗？”但丁有点儿为难，他好像压根没想过被维吉尔拒绝这回事，在维吉尔的腿上进退维谷。维吉尔把但丁扔在一边的背心捡起来，勉勉强强套在他头上帮他随意拉扯平，然后托着他的肋下将他的身体抬起来，把他往前一推，但丁脚步踉跄地往后退了两步。

　　但丁难以置信地盯着维吉尔，维吉尔抚平了自己的裤子，把放在桌上的书重新拿起来。“我不想操你，”维吉尔把书翻到了书签标识的那一页，开始接着刚才看的内容看下去，“但如果你一个人睡不着，可以在这儿自便。”

　　但丁在房间里站了一会儿，然后坐到了维吉尔的床上。“这可有点尴尬了，”他像是在喃喃自语，但维吉尔头也没抬，但丁直接躺倒在了他的床上，用自己的枕头盖住了自己的脸，“你要是改变主意了我随时可以……”

　　他的声音越来越轻，后半句甚至没说完。他依然用枕头盖着脸，只是身体慢慢缩了起来，侧过身去，把背脊对准了维吉尔。

　　维吉尔把同一句话看了三十遍都不止——他仔细听着但丁动静，听见他还醒着，呼吸甚至比刚才还要急促一些。他当然不会把自己闷死，但“醒着的安静的但丁”在维吉尔的认知里依然是一个新鲜玩意儿，维吉尔等待着迟早会来的按捺不住，而这可比他手里的这本书有趣多了。

　　在维吉尔把同一句话看第七百三十遍的时候，但丁终于开口了：“我打扰你看书了吗？”

　　“不，你没有。”维吉尔松开捏着书页的手指，那个位置被捏了太久，书页都有些皱了。

　　但丁轻轻地叹了口气，又说：“这房间还行吧？”

　　维吉尔决定合上书，他把书放回桌上，视线落在但丁的后背上。他的背心没拉好，半个后背都露在了外面，背肌的线条从背心底下流淌出来，浇注出柔软的腰窝，维吉尔可不会忘记舔弄这里的时候但丁会发出什么样的声音，光是回想一下都能让他硬起来。

　　“很好，非常好。”维吉尔舔了舔嘴唇，但丁把脑袋往枕头里拱了拱：“你惊到我了，维吉尔。我还是头一次听你说‘非常好’……”

　　“把你的脑袋从枕头底下拿出来。”维吉尔说完，看到但丁的身体很明显抖了一下，过了一会儿但丁说：“我烦到你了？”

　　“不是。”

　　“我不会憋死自己的，你不用管我。我保证现在开始闭嘴。”

　　“在我的房间里就得听我的话，”维吉尔站起身来走到床边，抬起一条腿，膝盖顶在但丁的后腰上，他抓着但丁手里的枕头但没使劲儿，只是俯下身去，悬在他耳朵上边说，“坦率点，但丁。”

　　“我一直都很坦率，你瞧我都没穿多少衣服……”

　　“你小时候可坦率多了。”

　　但丁从来不知道掩饰自己的情绪。他饿了就会跑去找妈妈，无聊了就把维吉尔的书抢走，爸爸回来的时候，他也是第一个冲过去要爸爸抱的那个孩子。他睡觉的时候会对维吉尔说他想要哥哥跟他一起睡着，这样他们就能进入同一片梦境，在梦里也一起玩，甚至要一起醒来，他要跟哥哥一起去撒尿——尽管维吉尔百般不情愿，但他都会顺着的但丁的意思去做，当哥哥的不就是应该这样的吗？

　　维吉尔已经快不记得这种感觉了。他离开这个世界二十年，现在他回来了，他回了家，跟但丁住在了一起，就好像跟以前一样，但又有些什么地方不一样了。

　　但丁抓着枕头没动，维吉尔也没打算跟他抢，他朝着但丁的耳朵吹气，盖在耳朵上的头发被吹开，但丁的身体一颤，维吉尔压低身体，他几乎贴在但丁的耳边说：“说你想要什么。我都会……满足你的。”

　　他快要忘记怎么做哥哥了。这与生俱来的身份被他丢弃了二十年，现在，他迫不及待地想要重拾这一切。但那不是他一个人有了想法就行的，他需要有人配合——他就指望但丁了，他本以为这会很简单的。

　　但他也知道这并不简单。

　　“你想要什么？”维吉尔很耐心地又问了一遍，自问自己的语气应该足够温和可亲，足以让但丁愿意放下这个该死的枕头。过了可能有一个世纪那么漫长的时间，但丁终于闷闷地回答：“我要你留在家里。”

　　“我保证，我绝不会离开了。还有吗？”

　　“我要你……亲我。”

　　“那你得把枕头拿开。”

　　但丁终于把枕头拿开了，他仍旧一动不动，维吉尔俯下身去亲了他的脸颊，但丁终于转过身来，勾住维吉尔的脖子，微微仰起脖子，用自己的嘴唇去够维吉尔的。

　　他很急切，大概真的是因为几天都没有什么亲密接触，但丁狠狠咬住了维吉尔的下唇，一副生怕他会逃跑的样子。维吉尔把腰弯得更低一些，让但丁不至于太过费劲，他轻轻咬住但丁的舌尖让他一个劲儿往里钻，疼痛根本不足为惧，但丁带给他的疼痛只会让他更加兴奋。

　　但丁扭动着将侧卧的身体转了过来，用膝盖不住摩擦着维吉尔的大腿。裤子的布料在皮肤表面留下痕迹，维吉尔的手落在但丁的腿上，慢慢向上推进，轻易地从宽松的裤腿中钻了进去，但丁颤栗着加深了他的吻，他用力吮咬着维吉尔的舌头，手指揪紧了维吉尔的发根，将他一个劲儿往下拉。

　　但丁的身体都热了，大腿根的位置尤其热得厉害。维吉尔放慢了抚触的速度，用手指一点一点丈量他的温度，慢慢品尝可以将快乐拉得无限长，但丁的身体在他的碰触下不住抽动着，等维吉尔的拇指压进腹股沟，但丁张开了口，艰难地喘了口气。

　　拇指被沉重的阴囊压着，轻轻往上挑，滑过不住抖动的阴囊表面，触到了早就硬直的阴茎，即便是宽松的裤子这会儿都成了束缚，布料压着阴茎无法挺立，维吉尔的拇指抚过，将茎身向上推出了裤腰间，龟头探了出来，顶端涌出的前液全都滴落在了但丁的小腹上。

　　维吉尔轻轻拉拽着但丁的短裤，用裤腰沿着茎身外侧摩擦，直到但丁忍耐不住，抬起腿勾扯维吉尔的身体。维吉尔拉开但丁的手，盯着他的眼睛说：“亲完了，还有呢？”

　　但丁在不住喘气，背心在他身上已经被揉得不成样子，短裤也被维吉尔扯下了一半，阴茎在小腹上凄惨地淌着前液，亟待抚慰。维吉尔也没好到哪儿去，他知道自己也硬得快要爆炸了，但他还可以等待，他要听但丁说出自己的愿望。

　　但丁瞄了一眼维吉尔的小腹，然后抬起手，将中指慢慢含进嘴里，吮得透湿后才慢慢抽出来，点在嘴唇边缘时，舌尖也跟着溜了出来。

　　“我要你操我，维吉。”

　　“如你所愿……”

　　维吉尔俯下身去，将亲吻落在了但丁的脖子上。背心往下拉了拉，胸口全部露了出来，维吉尔将手掌包了上去，饱满的胸膛在他的掌心里轻轻挤压，乳尖被掌中的茧子摩擦，颤巍巍地挺立，但丁摇晃着身体抓紧了维吉尔的手，好像要把他的手给按进自己的身体里。

　　维吉尔含住了一边的乳头，舌尖舔过乳晕，齿尖叼住乳头轻轻拉拽。但丁长声叹息，手指插进维吉尔的发梢之间反复抓弄，最后控制不住去摸自己的下身，握住阴茎反复撸动，直到被维吉尔捉住了手。

　　维吉尔松开口，面前的乳头因他的反复咬吮而充血肿大，只是用舌尖轻轻舔过表面都能让但丁的身体弹动不已。维吉尔俯低了身体去舔但丁的阴茎，只是含住龟头将舌尖顶到铃口，但丁就不住呻吟着夹紧了膝盖。前液根本堵不住，从维吉尔的嘴角流了下来，流过茎身，一直向下，涌向不住瑟缩的后穴，维吉尔抬起头，对但丁说：“转过去，把裤子脱掉。”

　　但丁喘息着撑起身体，慢慢翻了个身，他晃晃悠悠地将短裤拉下，从一条腿上褪下，然后用膝盖支起下身，抬高了屁股对着维吉尔。维吉尔摸了摸后穴口的褶皱，饥渴的后穴试图吞下他的手指，看来但丁早就做过准备，维吉尔解开自己的裤子，阴茎终于被解放出来，沉重的龟头拍打在但丁的股缝间，但丁摇晃着屁股，这会儿的每一次摩擦对他都是折磨，维吉尔按住了他的背，伏在他耳边问他：“想要什么？”

　　“要你的老二……喂饱我……”但丁呻吟着吐出了含糊不清的词语，他用双手将自己的大腿尽量掰开，不停地用股间去碰触维吉尔的阴茎。维吉尔的拇指顶开了后穴，轻轻往里推进拉扯开，接着便扶着自己的阴茎靠了过去，龟头顺着拇指往里顶，被扩张过的穴口还是有些紧，几乎是立刻就贪婪地收缩吞咽了起来，维吉尔低声呻吟着，他按紧了但丁的身体，将自己一寸寸往里挺入。

　　穴内热得简直能把人融化，肠壁层叠挤压了过来，将阴茎一个劲儿往里吞，但又迅速收紧，好像立刻就要把维吉尔榨干。维吉尔握住但丁的腰将自己顶入大半，穴口的褶皱早就被撑平，但丁的腰也完全沉了下去，他的上半身趴在床上，嘴里发出不成调的呻吟，维吉尔压在他身上，朝着他的耳朵轻轻吐气。

　　“还没都进去，”维吉尔说得也很艰难，他咬着但丁的耳廓将舌头伸进耳道，但丁立刻浑身发颤，就连后穴也咬得更紧了，维吉尔用力叹息，他搂住但丁的身体，双手捏着他的胸部，轻轻挺着腰，“把屁股再张开一点……但丁。”

　　“没关系……用力操到底……”但丁的腿没法再分开了，他的手向后探摸，摸到了维吉尔的身体，他抓着维吉尔的裤子将自己往后顶，最后一小段阴茎终于被完全推了进去，维吉尔的阴囊拍在但丁的会阴上，发出沉闷的肉体拍打声，随之而来的还有但丁的叫声，“嗯啊……快点，操我……”

　　维吉尔将自己抽出一小半又重新顶入，拍打声潮湿又响亮，让人无法克制。但丁的屁股在撞击下晃动着，就连胸口都随之晃动，雄壮的奶子坠在维吉尔的手掌心，火热的心跳穿透了肌肤，传遍了全身。

　　维吉尔抬高了下身，每一次插入柱身都擦过前列腺，但丁的反应立刻剧烈起来，他全身颤抖不已，挣动着想要脱离维吉尔的怀抱，维吉尔将他紧紧禁锢在怀里，含着他的耳垂问他：“不喜欢吗？”

　　“我要射了，维吉……我要射了……”但丁茫然喊着，屁股摇晃得更厉害了，维吉尔每次顶入都会被他狠狠吸住，身体里的嘴拥有无限的欲望，只盼能把维吉尔的阴茎留得更久一些。要在但丁这淫荡的后穴的挽留下控制住自己可能比挥舞阎魔刀操作空间更难，维吉尔费劲儿地抽出自己，再重新顶入，龟头撞击着内壁深处，他听到但丁越来越大的呻吟，伸手握住了他的阴茎。

　　“你可以射了。”

　　这许可刚被传达但丁就尖叫着射了，积攒了好几天的精液喷薄而出，尽数洒在了维吉尔的床单上，还有一些溅在了但丁自己的胸前。后穴和肠壁跟着痉挛起来，将维吉尔箍得死紧，维吉尔咬在了但丁的肩上才让自己不至于失控，等但丁的射精高潮终于渐渐消退，他的身体瘫软在了床上，维吉尔搂着他的身体把他给抱了起来。

　　维吉尔把但丁压在了床头的墙上，刚射完精的身体无力而又敏感，软垂的阴茎被抵在墙面上磨蹭，后穴依然被维吉尔填满了，他用自己的膝盖分开但丁的双腿，然后拉着但丁的手，与自己的手一起，按在了但丁的小腹上。

　　维吉尔微微后撤，将阴茎缓缓顶入深处，又粗又长的茎身塞满了整个内腔，顶端甚至在但丁的小腹上顶出一个凸起。他握着但丁的手去碰触那个凸起，高潮后的但丁有些虚弱地笑着说：“你顶得真深啊……维吉尔。”

　　“你让我操到底的，”龟头在内壁末端滑动，顶在了结肠瓣上，维吉尔亲吻着但丁的脖子说，“现在我要喂饱你这里。”

　　“快给我吧……”但丁趴在墙上，勉力将屁股往下坐，这个姿势实在是进得太深了，他难耐地抬起了头呼吸，但也并没有多少伸展的空间，但丁扭过头寻找维吉尔的嘴唇，维吉尔凑了过去，将他的吻吃进自己嘴里。

　　维吉尔扶着但丁的腰开始发力，顶弄的过程让但丁苦不堪言，他挣扎得更厉害了，后穴重新绞紧，难以辨别他到底是在抗拒还是希望维吉尔做得更快一些。维吉尔压住他挣扎的双腿将自己顶过结肠瓣，龟头突入幽深的结肠，但丁发出极为短促的尖叫，全身上下热得几乎要烧起来——他似乎要魔人化了，维吉尔将他死死压在墙上，他终于不再需要控制自己，整个阴茎胀大，铃口张开，精液被射进了但丁的身体深处，直到将他的肚子给填满了，但丁完全瘫倒在了维吉尔的身上，半勃的阴茎又射出不少淫液，在他面前的墙壁都被染上了深色的痕迹。

　　维吉尔从高潮中回过神来，他听到自己粗重的呼吸声，还有但丁迷迷瞪瞪的呻吟。他将自己抽了出来，精液被射得太深了，即便穴口大张也没有多少流出来，维吉尔很满意，把但丁放平在了床上，俯下身去舔去他身上的体液痕迹。

　　过了好一会儿但丁才终于缓过劲，他黏黏糊糊地缠住了维吉尔的身体，抓着他的手摸到自己的会阴位置。

　　“你想操我这儿吗，维吉尔？”但丁说话的时候好像嘴里含着一块糖，囫囵不清却又甜得倒牙。

　　维吉尔摇头：“不可以，这是我的床。我不想这张床被你身上的火给烧了。”

　　“但你不想吗？”但丁纠缠着不放，可能是刚才的高热让他趋于魔人化了。维吉尔当然不讨厌他魔人化，魔人化之后他俩都会变得性欲勃发，但丁的身体还会露出生殖腔的入口，那会儿的他俩就只会想着做爱交尾媾和……只是魔人化总会毁掉普通人的房子，而这间房间可是维吉尔好不容易拥有的自己的房间。

　　维吉尔手脚并用，把但丁给压在了身下，他用额头敲了一下但丁的额头：“我们刚才怎么说的？说你想要什么。你想怀孕吗，但丁？”

　　但丁露出狡黠的笑容：“我想被你填满……所有的地方，都被你填满。”

　　他这笑容就和小时候央求维吉尔陪他出去玩木剑打架时一模一样——有哪个哥哥能拒绝弟弟这样真切诚恳的请求呢？

　　“我会满足你的，”维吉尔用膝盖顶了一下但丁的下身，“我保证。”


	4. Some Special Servies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 但丁打出了SSS评价的特别服务！  
> 是新年的第一个黄梗呢！（本来真的只是一个短小段子级别的梗）  
> 建议一边听《Any Special Orders? (Nico's Shop)》一边阅读……

　　“要来点儿特别服务吗？”

　　但丁在放唱机里选好了曲子，松快又缱绻的音乐响了起来。

　　维吉尔听过这个，他还是V的时候，在妮可的车里听过，那个小妞喜欢一边听着音乐一边扭动着身体干活，维吉尔总是很担心她会把手指给切了。

　　不知道但丁是什么时候从妮可那儿搞来了她的歌单，这会儿他一边跟着音乐哼哼，一边从自己的武器库里翻出了三头犬之王化身的三节棍，拉开后双手轻轻一抖，三节棍变成了一根直立的棒子，他将这根棍子往地上一放，就在沙发前的不远处，棒子很听话地牢牢抓着地面直立着，偶尔从身上喷出耀眼的火焰。

　　事务所已经打烊了，大门紧锁，吃完饭，维吉尔被但丁赶到了门厅最里面的那个“娱乐区域”。这儿靠墙有个吧台，上面堆满了酒，墙上有恶魔标本飞镖靶，吧台边上是放唱机，再边上则是长沙发，但丁把维吉尔按在了沙发上，接着就开始了他们的饭后娱乐。

　　但丁脱掉了鞋，扶着那根火棒，伴着音乐，把身体给贴了上去。维吉尔忍不住哼了一声：“三头犬之王知道你用它们跳钢管舞吗？”

　　“你希望它们知道吗？”但丁反问了一句，用腿勾着火棒，上身向后仰，把外套给脱了，“我还会做更过分的事情哦。”

　　这些恶魔化身的魔具都留有意识，会随着征服它们的人的特质改变形象，跟在征服者身边，永远效忠或是伺机反杀……管他呢，也许它们真的爱但丁爱得深沉，可以容忍但丁用它们做任何事情——但反正它们也无法表达什么，它们只能看着。

　　但丁把身体收了回去，抓着火棒悬空绕了几圈，他抬高双腿夹在棒子的高处，将身体倒挂过来，顺势就把上衣给脱了，扔到了地上。

　　“你脱得太早了。”维吉尔也不是第一次看脱衣钢管舞，刚转了一圈就把上衣脱光实在有点太快了，难道不都是应该欲拒还迎地脱了穿、穿了脱吗？

　　但丁的双手盖在了自己的胸脯上，他握着两边的胸乳往中间推挤，本来就很可观的乳沟显得更深了，他倒挂着，用屁股蹭了蹭火棒，说：“你不想早点进入正题吗？”

　　正题？说得好。但丁明显没打算早点进入正题，不然他还搞这钢管舞做什么呢。

　　维吉尔挥了挥手，示意但丁继续。他并不介意但丁搞这些叫“情趣”的事情，反正最后先憋不住的都是他自己。

　　但丁弯腰翻身向上，抓住了火棒的上端，双腿下滑夹缠着棒子，非常色情地挺腰蹭了蹭自己的小腹，然后松开一条腿，只是用另一条腿和一只手抓着杆子，将身体打开，展现在维吉尔的面前。他空出来的手插进了裤腰里，慢慢向下钻，落在裆部，但丁盯着维吉尔的眼睛，将手腕向下翻，裤腰被往下硬扯，露出了大半的小腹，银灰色的耻毛都露了出来，他将手腕拉回又下翻，反复了几次，最后抓着自己的裆部开始挺腰。

　　“你不怕裤子被拉坏了？”维吉尔是故意这么不解风情的，他的身体早就有了反应，小腹的位置胀大鼓起，将裤子顶出一个山包。但丁把视线落在了维吉尔的腰胯之间，然后拉扯裤腰拉扯得更起劲儿了，他又扭动了几下，将悬空的腿放下站在了地面上，解开裤子拉链，抓着裤腰极其缓慢地往下褪，一边把屁股都要扭出水来了。

　　“维吉尔，你的裤子是不是太紧了？”但丁抓着火棒转了半圈，这次把屁股冲着维吉尔，他弯下腰去，伸直了站立在地上的腿，勾着杆子的腿打开到九十度，他尽力将屁股往后顶，两手抓着裤腰慢慢往下蹭，浑圆饱满的屁股挤开勒紧的裤腰弹了出来。他穿着丁字裤，背后的那一条细线嵌进了股缝里，前边寥寥无几的布料包裹着他的阴茎，因为弯腰的动作而往下坠，从大张的双腿之间露了出来。

　　这裤子是什么时候买的？维吉尔不记得自己见过这东西。这算是什么惊喜吗？

　　但丁把长裤给脱了个干净，抬起脚踢到了边上。他还穿着袜子，黑色的袜子配上白色的丁字裤，倒是很有视觉冲击感，其他地方一丝不挂。他抬起手向后握住了头顶位置的火棒，两只脚向后夹着棒子，将身体向前挺起弯曲，被少得可怜的布料包裹着的位置直挺挺地弹在了维吉尔的面前。但丁抬起一条腿，伸直了往外拉开，他松开一只手落在自己脸上，随着音乐慢慢往下，抚过自己的胸口，滑过他的腰腹，最后落在那团胀鼓鼓的布料上，他捏着布料揉了揉，发出了非常诱人的喘息，抬起的脚往前，几乎就要碰到维吉尔的身体。

　　“你的裤子，要弄脏了，维吉尔。”

　　但丁的脚趾指着维吉尔的裤裆位置，被高高顶起的布料中间洇出了更深的颜色，显然是湿了。维吉尔低头看了一眼，重新抬起头，直勾勾地盯着但丁那个玩弄自己身体的手说：“我不想弄脏沙发。”

　　“哈哈，维吉尔……沙发不会介意再被弄脏一次的。”但丁拉扯着内裤下边缘，他的阴茎将布料顶起，在内裤的裤腰位置若隐若现，就在他要把布料全部扯掉的瞬间，他将自己的身体向后转了半圈，又把后背和屁股留给了唯一的观众。

　　那条完成了历史使命的内裤被他脱了下来，扔到了一边。但丁抓着火棒慢慢下蹲，两脚的脚尖点在地上，膝盖朝向两边大开，他稳稳地蹲好了，便开始抓着面前的杆子，开始上下晃动自己的屁股。

　　他蹲得太低了，从维吉尔坐着的位置根本看不见隐藏在股缝之间的穴口。但那个视角刚好够维吉尔将自己的裆部和但丁的屁股连成一条线，但丁有节奏地晃动着，就好像骑在他的腰上一样，甚至都能感觉到他身体里的高热，维吉尔的喉结动了动，他口渴得要命。

　　维吉尔解开了自己的裤子，将内裤向下拉了拉，阴茎终于得到了解放，直挺挺地竖在他的小腹之上。顶端的铃口一张一合，正在不停吐出前液，整个茎身都黏黏糊糊的，滑落的前液渗进阴毛里，手指在阴茎的根部用力抚过，摩擦出黏腻的沙沙声。

　　“但丁，把屁股抬高点。”维吉尔压着声音对但丁说，但丁摇了摇屁股：“演出结束前不可以提要求哦。”

　　维吉尔被他的弟弟给逗乐了：“不是说好了特别服务的吗？”他盯着但丁的屁股只想快点肏他，身体里的欲念之火猛地燃起，他伸出手向前探身，抓着但丁的腰将他往后一拉，坐到了自己的大腿上，挺立的阴茎紧紧贴着但丁的屁股，不安分地上下耸动。

　　但丁的上半身扭了小半圈过来，看着自己身后的维吉尔：“这样是要加钱的，先生。”

　　维吉尔将手指往但丁的股缝间摸了过去，摸到了湿哒哒的后穴，显然但丁也早就没法控制自己了，阴茎涌出的前液顺着茎身往下淌，一直流到后穴口，食指几乎没费什么劲儿就探了进去，穴口立刻收缩起来将手指往里吸。

　　“你明明就很想要吧，”维吉尔迅速将第二根手指伸了进去，两指分开，快速抽插扩张，“手指不够吃吧，想要吃更大的吗？”

　　但丁喘着气说：“呜啊……不可以……这位客人……嗯……我的服务、不包括……嗯啊……这个……”

　　维吉尔震惊了一秒，他没想到但丁玩得这么投入，片刻的停止后，维吉尔将手指抽了出来，拍了拍但丁的屁股：“那就继续跳吧，缺少棍子的话，这儿就有一根。”

　　他一边说一边用自己的阴茎顶了顶但丁的屁股，但丁又把身体扭了回来，瞪着维吉尔露出不可思议的表情：“维吉，你也会说下流话？”

　　“我是客人，”维吉尔扶着自己的阴茎在但丁的股缝间拍打，“快点，继续你的表演。”

　　“好的遵命……”但丁双手压在维吉尔的膝盖上，他把身体慢慢前倾，屁股翘了起来，刚被扩张过的后穴露了出来，贴着硬挺的阴茎，缓慢用力地上下磨蹭。穴口随着他的动作而一张一合，偶尔吸住茎身，他推着自己的身体往后，维吉尔的阴茎也被推得压在了他的小腹上，但丁微微抬高下身压了过来，又胀又热的会阴压在阴茎外侧敏感的表皮上来回摩擦，几乎要把维吉尔给融化了。

　　维吉尔呼出一口气，他抓着但丁分开的双腿，帮助他更有力地搓弄自己的阴茎。后穴口几次蹭过龟头的位置又迅速翘起，沾到了铃口涌出的前液，拉出细丝，又随着他前推的动作而糊在他的股沟之间，和他自己流下来的淫液混在一起，早就把下身弄得一塌糊涂了。维吉尔听到但丁喘个不停，他的皮肤泛起了粉红色，手指触摸到的位置都是火热的，好像他身体里的火要烧出来了，他喘息着，终于停下了不住前后摩擦的身体，一只手摸到了后面，握住了维吉尔的阴茎，对准了自己的后穴，渐渐往里顶。

　　“这是表演的一部分吗？”维吉尔就势挺了一下腰，顶在高热又紧缩的肠壁上，但丁的身体都跟着一颤。但丁稳住自己的身体，继续缓缓下坐，将自己的手指插进后穴反复进行扩张，直到将阴茎吞入大半，他才终于停下了紧绷的身体，撑在维吉尔的膝盖上轻喘。

　　“不喜欢吗？”但丁笑着说，然后抬起屁股，让阴茎滑出大半，然后继续下坐，直到自己身体里被充满。甬道实在是太紧了，又紧又热，但又湿润黏腻，像贪婪的嘴，将阴茎一个劲儿往里吞。维吉尔将自己的头发朝后捋，克制着自己猛烈冲撞的欲望，他靠在沙发上，看着背对他骑在他腰上的但丁，将屁股朝后挺立，然后卖力地上下套弄他的阴茎。

　　维吉尔伸出手，抚摸着但丁的屁股，揪住臀肉向外扯，让深陷在股缝里的后穴得以暴露出来。他吞得太深了，每次拔出来的时候，艳红的内壁都会吸附着阴茎被翻出些许，在阴茎表面留下黏黏糊糊的淫水，倒是作了润滑，让肏弄变得更顺畅了些。但丁还在试图跟上音乐的节奏，随着音节落下的屁股压在维吉尔的小腹上，阴毛刺激着敏感的穴口和饱胀的会阴，但丁发出粘人的叫声，将自己的身体愈加用力向下压，几乎恨不得把那两颗装满种子的阴囊也都给吞进自己的身体里。

　　“好涨啊……维吉……好舒服……”他的声音听起来都是湿乎乎的，维吉尔觉得自己好像更硬了，他抓紧了但丁的腰，冲着他身体最深处的内壁用力顶撞了几下，但丁的腰立刻就软了，他趴在维吉尔的膝盖上缩紧了双腿，把维吉尔夹得快要失神，下一个瞬间，浓稠的液体喷在了维吉尔的腿上，他探手往但丁的两腿之间摸去，但丁的身体还在抽搐，射精仍在继续，他摸到但丁的阴茎，火热的阴茎在他的手掌内胀大又收缩，不停地射出精液，维吉尔捏住了他的阴囊帮了他一把，他用力挤压着，听到但丁发出不成调的叫声。

　　“维吉、肏我……再用力些……嗯啊……！”

　　维吉尔挺着自己的腰顶进深处，但丁伸长了脖子将最后的精液射完，他几乎要倒在维吉尔的膝盖上，维吉尔立刻搂住他的身体往后拉，让他靠在自己的胸口。

　　“客人觉得还不够，”维吉尔凑在但丁的耳边对他低语，他扶着但丁的下巴迫使他转过头来，亲吻落在嘴角又立刻离开，没能成功接吻的但丁凑了过来要索吻，维吉尔推开了他的脸，“转过来……继续。”

　　但丁小声嘟囔抱怨着，然后抬起身，将深入体内的阴茎抽离，他转了个身又爬到了维吉尔的身上，维吉尔横躺在了沙发上，拍了拍自己的腿，示意但丁继续。

　　但丁骑在维吉尔的腰腹之上，握着维吉尔的阴茎，抵住自己的会阴位置上下摩擦。“你可真硬啊。”他一边说着，一边将龟头继续向下，顶到了刚被肏开没能合拢的后穴，稍稍调整了位置，便又吞了进去，慢慢向下坐，直到下身与维吉尔的身体完全贴合为止。

　　维吉尔说：“抬起来，我要看到。”他指了指但丁压得死死的下身，但丁哼哼了几声，将两条腿往前跪，身体后仰，一手向后撑在维吉尔的腿上，另一手握着自己软下来的阴茎，连同底下的阴囊一起撩起，他将两腿分得不能再开了，好让维吉尔能看见两人身体交合的位置。

　　已经被肏得有些肿起的后穴仍然在努力吞下变得更硬更大的阴茎，穴口的褶皱被完全拉平，内壁充血随着动作翻出又被再次推进去，还有从身上滴落的汗水或是淫汁，顺着肏进身体的肉棒往下流，洇灭在阴茎根部的丛林里。这场面足够刺激了，维吉尔伸手过去将但丁的双腿掰得更开，阴茎被后穴反复吮吻摩擦，视觉和触觉的双重刺激让快感电流涌遍全身。

　　“你真该自己……看看，”维吉尔将手指伸向但丁的后穴，贴着自己的阴茎插进他身体里，滚烫的甬道不住蠕动，一个劲儿地吸着维吉尔的手指，他听到但丁发出呻吟，自己说话的时候都无法顺畅说完，“看看你……下面的嘴有多淫荡。”

　　“哈啊……太大了，维吉……”但丁好像根本没听明白维吉尔说了些什么，他撑着自己的身体又上下抽插了一会儿，似乎是单手无力支撑，只得将另一只手也撤了回来，一道向后撑在了维吉尔的腿上。他的阴茎又硬了起来，直直地在他小腹前翘起，伸长，胀大，阴囊又被充满了，沉甸甸的性器随着他上下抬动的身体而跳跃着，跟随身体抬起后又落下，拍打在维吉尔的小腹上，肿胀的龟头划着椭圆翻越跳动，每一次下落，顶端的铃口都会渗出更多的前液，被甩出来，甩在了维吉尔的腰腹之间，将他的小腹彻底沾湿，每次下坠都会发出响亮的拍打声。

　　“维吉，维吉……”但丁不住重复着呼喊维吉尔的名字，后穴也一阵阵地缩紧。他将维吉尔吞到最深处，抵着肠瓣摩擦，然后抽离，越向里面，整个甬道越紧，缠得维吉尔几乎没法思考。

　　他呼吸粗重，抓着但丁的腿用力挺动自己的腰，加快了抽送的速度。但丁的身体随着他的抽送而颠动，他抓着自己一边的胸口用力扭动，下身压在维吉尔小腹上前后左右地磨，半睁着眼睛望着维吉尔，眼睛湿润，就快要流下泪来。

　　他开口小声喊着：“维吉……维吉尔？帮帮我……”

　　“帮你什么？”维吉尔还在挺腰，又撞了几次，但丁的眼角真的落下了眼泪，但他浑然不觉，仍然张着口不住叫着：“帮帮我……这里……”

　　“哪里？你得……说清楚。”

　　维吉尔盯着但丁玩弄自己胸乳的手，但丁非常勉强地低头看了自己的身体一眼，然后重新望向维吉尔：“我的……奶子……我要你咬我的奶子……我好想要……”

　　维吉尔看到他的胸口都被自己给揪红了，但他好像还是不够，愈加用力地抓弄着。维吉尔抬起身，他搂住了但丁的背，拉开他的手将自己的嘴唇靠了过去，温暖的口腔包住了敏感的乳头，牙齿立刻咬了上去，但丁尖叫着挣扎，后穴随之缩紧，将维吉尔一个劲儿地往里吞入。

　　他的乳头很敏感，但丁自己也很清楚，他喜欢被维吉尔玩弄胸口，维吉尔粗粝的舌苔刮过乳晕，但丁的身体立刻给了反应，他抽搐着抱紧了维吉尔的脑袋，将他用力往自己的胸口压，健硕饱满的胸口被压得变了形，硬起来的乳头一个劲儿往维吉尔的嘴里送，维吉尔叼着乳尖撕扯碾咬，舌尖抵着乳孔反复戳弄，他用力吸吮着，乳头肿起奶子胀大，但丁的下身坐得越来越深，敏感的身体不断缩紧，将深埋在里面的阴茎层层缠裹，直到终于再也支撑不住，灭顶的快感占据了维吉尔的全部意识，他的阴茎膨胀了起来，根部肿起将后穴堵得死死的，龟头继续前伸顶开结肠瓣，在但丁尖叫时铃口大张，精液喷涌而出，反复冲刷肠壁，将他灌满。

　　维吉尔死死压住但丁的腰让他无法挣脱，直到自己的精液全都被安安稳稳射进但丁的身体深处。高热的内腔里被迫留存下魔人的种子，在但丁的肚子里晃荡，维吉尔把手按在了但丁的小腹上按压了几下，但丁难耐地呻吟着拉开了他的手。

　　“好涨，维吉尔……”

　　但丁低下头去找到维吉尔的嘴唇，第二次索吻终于给了回应，维吉尔轻柔地舔吻着但丁的嘴唇，将舌尖慢慢递进去，被但丁勾缠着反复吮咬，两人津液交融，顺着嘴角流了下来。但丁放开维吉尔的嘴唇，摸着他的衣服，他第二次高潮射出的精液全都喷在了维吉尔的衣服上，深蓝色的衬衣已经惨不忍睹了。

　　但丁叹了口气：“还好沙发没弄脏……”

　　“沙发不是不会介意的吗？”维吉尔就着依然插在但丁身体里的姿势又抽送了几下，但丁立刻就趴在他肩上呻吟起来。

　　维吉尔把但丁给放倒在了沙发上，从他的身上抽离，阴茎在他的胯下湿淋淋的，随着他的动作微微抖动。

　　放唱机的音乐还在继续播放着，维吉尔皱了皱眉头，妮可歌单里的曲子怎么听起来都这么催情的？之前在她车上的时候就是这样的吗？

　　维吉尔俯下身去舔了舔但丁的脖子，问他：“想要什么特别服务吗？”

　　但丁笑着开始脱去维吉尔的衣服，手指落在维吉尔的裤腰上，把他的裤子一拉而下。

　　“有什么样的服务呢，这位……嗯……雄根先生？”

　　这花名听着实在好笑，几乎能让人瞬间不举。但维吉尔决定做一个尽职尽责的服务人员，他耸起肩膀趴俯在但丁的腰间，板着脸对他说：“保证让你满意。”说完就低下头，张嘴含住了但丁的阴茎。

　　——但不保证不弄脏沙发。


End file.
